


Stars

by aceofsparrows



Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera [5]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Happy New Year!, bleuaceofsparrows fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofsparrows/pseuds/aceofsparrows
Summary: A little New Year's love from our favorite family Below :)set pre-summer shenanigans
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585051
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Stars

“I’m tired, Mommy…” Lyra whined, tugging on Persephone’s sleeve and twisting in place to try and persuade her mother to move. “I wanna go inside now.” 

“Shhhh, baby,” Persephone whispered absently, gaze lingering above her. “Do you see the stars, Lyra?”

“I’m coooooold, Mommy,” Lyra whined again, although this time with a little less conviction. 

“I know, baby,” Persephone said, reaching down to swing her daughter up and onto her hip. “But we’re so close to midnight, and I want you to see the stars.” 

It was the last night of the year, and Persephone and Lyra were up on the roof of the house in Hadestown, waiting to see the one moment that the skies cleared and the stars were visible through the smog. It was one Persephone cherished, and had been waiting to share with her daughter since she had been born. 

Lyra was five now, and finally old enough to stay awake until midnight, so they’d come up to the roof to watch the stars. Lyra, of course, like Persephone, saw the stars plenty in the summertime when they were Above, but there were some stars you could only see in the depths of winter, when they were Below and concealed by smog. Thus, one night a year, the people of Hadestown got a glimpse of the winter constellations shining bright in all their glory, twinkling in the perfect, deep obsidian night sky. 

“I’m so tired, Mommy,” Lyra whispered, resting her head on Persephone’s shoulder and yawning widely. 

“I know, baby, I know. I am too. But we’re so close.” Persephone whispered back, kissing her daughter’s head and closing her eyes momentarily. 

She was here. She was here, on this roof, in the cold, with her daughter in her arms, and she was so happy. 

She was _so happy._

“Hades,” Persephone called, because although they were on the roof and it was wintertime, Hades was bound to have a window open so he could keep one ear open for them. “Hades, lover, come watch the stars with me and Lyra.” 

There was a distant _thump_ , and after a moment Hades emerged on the roof, dusting his hands off on his pant legs and crossing his arms against the cold. 

“Yes, my love?” 

Persephone chuckled, turning to grin at her husband. “It’s almost time for the stars.” 

“Ah,” Hades nodded, coming to stand behind his wife and embracing her and Lyra from behind, nestling his head between theirs on Persephone’s shoulder. “It’s Star Night, isn’t it.” 

“It’s New Year’s Eve. Tonight is the end of one year and the beginning of another…” Persephone said, voice low. “…and yes, it’s also Star Night.” 

“Well then, happy New Year, lover,” Hades intoned, his deep voice rumbling familiarly in their chests. “And happy Star Night too.” 

Above them, the clouds parted, and the bright pinpricks of light shone through the inky darkness, twinkling brilliantly. 

Persephone sighed, shifting Lyra in her arms. “Make a wish, baby.” 

Lyra stayed silent, and when Persephone glanced at her daughter she found the little girl already asleep, small mouth open slightly, a stray hair fluttering as she breathed. 

“Let’s go inside,” Persephone whispered to her husband, and he relinquished his embrace so she could slip back across the rooftop and down the stairs to the attic. 

Hades himself, however, lingered just a moment longer than his wife to gaze up at the winter stars, closing him eyes and making a little New Year’s wish of his own. 

**_I wish my family nothing but happiness, love, and good fortune._ **

And with that the King of the Underworld turned and retreated to warmth of his house to kiss his daughter and crawl in bed with his wife, for that was all he could ever want or need in the world. His family, beside him, and nothing more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! May your 2020 be bright, inspiring, and full of love from your family, whether they be family by blood or by choice. 
> 
> To the world we dream about, and the one we live in now. 
> 
> \- Sparrow ❤️❤️


End file.
